In the processing of silver halide color photographic materials, recently there has been much demand for maintaining the photographic performance obtained throughout continuous processing in order to provide a photographic image of stabilized color photographic performance. The following two problems must be solved in order to obtain stabilized good photographic performance. The first problem is that of reduced performance of the photographic processing solution because the components of the photographic processing solution are depleted by air oxidation, thermal decomposition, etc. The second problem is that when continuous processing is effected with an automatic developing apparatus, the photographic processing solution is concentrated by evaporation, leading to a change in its performance; also the components of the photographic processing solution deposited on the conveyor rollers located over solution surfaces in the processing baths, causing stains and scratches. Also, the above-mentioned problem of deposition of components of the photographic processing solution on the conveyor rollers (e.g., conveyor rollers which are used in various steps such as color development, desilvering (bleaching, fixing, bleach-fixing), water washing and stabilization) located over the bath in roller conveyor automatic developing apparatuses after the automatic developing apparatuses are stopped for one day or more is particularly deepseated with the usual small "minilab" automatic developing apparatus, and at the end of a day's treatment operations, the racks and guides located over the baths must be removed and rinsed with running water or with a washing bottle. Therefore, there is much demand for a processing method for automatic developing apparatuses which will easily provide a stabilized good photographic image.